UtaPri: One-Shot Collection
by Forever or Never
Summary: Used to be called: Part-Time Job. Just a bunch of Uta no Prince Sama one-shots jumbled together since I don't want to have too many stories on my profile. Main pairing is Haruka x Tokiya. I don't write Shounen-Ai/Yaoi/Male x Male, sorry. Want me to write one dedicated for you? PM me or review your ideas!
1. Part-Time Job

**Part-Time Job**

**Inspired By: **Roulette by Ichinose Tokiya and Ittoki Otoya

**A/N: **I was listening to music while I was napping and I dreamed of a back story for this song

**Summary: **Nanami Haruka decided to get a job to help out with the bills since everybody was busy being an idol. Ichinose Tokiya and Ittoki Otoya accidentally found out and wrote a song about it.

* * *

"Tokiya!" Otoya complained, spinning around in his roll chair. The red haired idol leaned his head back as he stared at the blunet, pouting. "Can we go somewhere?" he begged his roommate.

"Otoya," Tokiya growled, a pencil snapping in his fingers. The perfectionist sharply turned to the childish idol and glared at him. "I'm busy." With that, Tokiya turned back to his desk and started working on his lyrics for the song Haruka gave him. He was about to jot down some words, but realized that he just broke his pencil. A vein appeared on Tokiya's forehead.

Otoya blinked at Tokiya's back, the blood flowing to his brain. He frowned, spinning once again to face him and pulling his face up. "B-b-but, I'm so bored!" Otoya whined, pulling on his fiery hair. He groaned when he got no reply. "Nanami's not here, either!"

Tokiya, worried about her whereabouts, faced him once again. "Do you know where she is?" he asked, his voice laced with worry. Otoya stared into Tokiya's steel eyes and mentally smirked. _Found his soft spot! _He thought, quietly clapping to himself. "Otoya, do you know where she is?" Tokiya repeated, impatiently.

"Uwah, I think she said that she had a job or something?" Otoya replied, tapping his chin with his finger. "Whatever! Let's just go somewhere!" he pleaded, quickly changing the topic.

Tokiya sighed in exasperation as he pushed himself away from his desk. He grabbed a light sweater and wrapped it around his body. "I guess I could use a break…." He answered, trailing off. He waited for Otoya to jump in front of him and scream "YES! REALLY?" while clapping his hands.

"REALLY?! YESSS!" Otoya exclaimed, sprinting up to him and jumping onto his back. "LET'S GO!" he cheered, pointing to their door. Tokiya glared at him from the corner of his eyes and growled grumpily.

Tokiya shrugged his roommate off his shoulders and turned to him. Otoya landed with a loud thud onto his back. "Don't do that ever again." He snapped, marching out of the room. The red head struggled to get onto his feet as Tokiya walked away.

"WAIT, I WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE!" Otoya screamed, running after Tokiya. Tokiya turned around, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.

"You better hurry up, then." Tokiya chuckled, racing Otoya to the entrance of the Dorms. Otoya laughed, running after him.

"Wait up, Tokiyaaa~!" Otoya called, falling behind.

XXX

"Haru!" a booming voice called. A tiny, pink haired 16 year old abruptly stopped in her tracks, careful not to drop the tall wine glasses from her silver platter. Customers groaned angrily as they waited for their beverages that Haruka had on top of her platter. She turned to the angry men and smiled apologetically, walking away from the now-swooning males and towards the voice. She cat-walked past people who were either spending their money by gambling, eating and drinking fancily, or just by inserting many gold coins into the slots, hoping they'd win _something _out of the money-eating monster.

"Comi-" she started, but was cut off.

"HARU!" interrupted the voice in a much louder voice. She flinched when a bony hand landed on her bare shoulder. She almost screamed out but remembered her that it was just her boss, not some hungry drunkard. She calmed down when she heard a familiar voice, "You have to wear this!" an old lady squealed, her wrinkly mouth widening into a large smile. Haruka turned to her boss and smiled politely. Her eyes widened when her eyes landed on the dress that her boss mentioned.

Dings and cheers interrupted Haruka as she tried to speak to her boss. She opened her mouth to reply once again, but more dings, cheers, and clinks of glasses touching interrupted her. When she got the chance, she squeaked – almost scolded, "Mrs. Yui!" She gave the old woman a nervous smile, chuckling softly. "Um…." She bit her bottom lip, trying to find the right words.

"Haru-Haru, _please put this on_!" the boss practically begged as she tightened her grip on Haruka's fragile shoulder. Yui giggled as if she was trying to control her anger when Haruka didn't reply. "Haru,"

"Ano, Mrs. Yui, I-I…" Haruka trailed off, trying to wriggle her way out of her boss' death grip.

"Haru, you need to wear this! You'll look so cute!" Mrs. Yui cooed, shoving the outfit into Haruka's arms. Still, the composer wouldn't take the hanger. "Haru~! Please put this on~!" she repeated in a firm voice.

"M-Mrs. Y-Yui, I _really _don't t-think that attire is a-appropriate." Haruka stammered, trying to walk away. Mrs. Yui stopped smiling and glared down at her worker.

"It's an order, Haruka." Mrs. Yui scolded, throwing the hanger onto Haruka and walking off. The old woman glanced back a few times to stare at the flustered composer, who blushed under her coworker's stares.

"Haru, you gonna be okay?" her coworker, Chika, asked her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "It's not _that _bad," she added when she got no reply from the pinkette.

"Chika, I _really_ don't want to wear this!" Haruka puffed out her cheeks, stomping childishly. She crossed her arms, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "Why do I have to wear it when you guys don't?" she ranted. Chika chuckled nervously, patting Haruka's shoulder length hair in attempt to calm the composer.

Another woman appeared next to Chika and giggled, taking the hanger and scrutinizing the clothes, "Mrs. Yui _is _right! You'll look so adorable!" a woman in her early twenties agreed, dragging Haruka into their locker room. "C'mon, Haru~! Luna will save the day!"

"L-Luna-chan!" Haruka gasped, trying to shake her hands off her wrists. "I-I don't wanna!"

"NOPE! COME HERE, HARU!" Luna's squeaky voice bounced off the walls of the crowded discotheque but her voice was just a whisper to the people in the casino.

"L-Luna-chan! G-GIVE THAT BACK!"

**5 Minutes Later…**

"Kyaa, you _do _look cute!" Luna exclaimed, jumping and clapping at the same time. Haruka stood in the middle of the dressing room, fiddling with the hem of the dress.

"L-Luna-chan, do I have to wear this?" Haruka whispered, blushing harder.

"Yes, now go attract more customers!" Luna demanded, pushing the composer out of the small cubicle. "Don't forget the walk I taught you! GO!"

"H-hai!" Haruka squeaked, skipping away. She made sure to sway her hips, just like Luna told her to do.

XXX

"O-Otoya, are you _sure _you want to go in there…?" Tokiya asked Otoya for the umpteenth time, pointing to an overcrowded building where women flirted with men who were at least ten years older than them. Dings and cheers erupted from the building and alcohol hung in the air. He winced.

Otoya stared down at the slip of paper in his hands and looked at the building once again. "Well….Ren said it was a good place to hang out…" Otoya trailed off, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Tokiya rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"That's _Ren_, a womanizer. Let's just go somewhere else." Tokiya started to walk off but Otoya held onto his wrist.

"Wait, Ren said that there was a surprise inside. Let's go!" Otoya exclaimed, dragging Tokiya in. They cut past a long line of impatient people, earning boo's at first but cheers when the people realized they were from STARISH. "We have an advantage!" he whisper-screamed to Tokiya. The two entered, greeted by drunkards, alcohol, and women.

"Otoya…" Tokiya growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. He held his breath, careful not to inhale too much alcohol from the drunkards around him. He was surprised when Otoya dragged him to the dining area. "W-what are you doing?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. "I am _not _eating with a bunch of drunkards and women at my feet."

"Wait, Ren wrote, 'go to the dining area, and see for yourself. Semicolon capital D'. That's what he said." Otoya read, showing him the paper. Tokiya scoffed, ripping the paper into shreds.

"What's so interesting about this pla-"

"Hi, welcome to Disco Queen, what can I – eh?!" Someone interrupted Tokiya. The person gasped. Both idols looked up and blushed, clamping a hand over their noses. They tried to avert their eyes but ended up staring at the woman in front of them.

Haruka stood in front of them – a bit too close – a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other. She blushed as she turned away, her bare back facing them. She wore a skin-tight, cerulean dress that ended right under her bottom. It was _very _sparkly and had a large gap that exposed her entire back and her sides. It didn't have any straps anywhere except for strings that were crisscrossed over each other on her back. She held her gloved hands to her chest, fiddling with her fingers. Pure white gloves that stopped at her elbow covered her hands while strappy ivory high heels adorned her feet. But the 'cute' part was that she was wearing cat ears.

"H-Har-"

"What are you guys doing here?" she interrupted, her voice cracking as she bit her glossed lips. When nobody answered, she turned around with confidence. _It's about time I told them_. She thought, sighing. She stared into their eyes, and smiled, bringing her arms away from her chest.

"W-w-what are…w-w-wuh-what are you doing…?" His voice was nasally since he was talking while his hands were clutching his nose.

"H-Haruka…" Tokiya stuttered, his eyes wide. He turned red when they made eye contact. He blinked at her, blood trickling down his arm. "What are….?"

"Do you need a tissue, Tokiya, Otoya?" she dodged the question, walking away. She was walking normally until…

"HARU, THE CAT-WALK!" Luna scolded, appearing out of nowhere. She pointed an accusing finger at her, raising her brows at her coworker. Haruka glared at her clothes since she wore the _men's _attire; a tuxedo. The white undershirt, the black blazer, the black pants, the tie, _everything _a man would wear to a prom.

"L-Luna-chan, my hips are tired!" Haruka complained, jutting out a hip and placing her hands on top of it. "I don't want to do that anymore!"

"If you don't, Solana will make you strip!" she warned, jabbing her finger into her forehead. "NOW, DO IT!"

"H-hai!" she replied, cat-walking away. She exaggerated the cat-walk and made sure to wink at the customers when she walked by. Otoya and Tokiya tensed at the sight. "Tsubaki! I need tissues!" she called through a small window through the wall. She leaned over the ledge when receiving the tissues and thanked the silver haired worker. "Thanks!"

"No problem, Haru!" he replied, grinning. She bounced back to them (literally) and handed the tissues to the two.

"Good, Haru-Haru, now add -nya at the end of your sentences." Luna instructed, walking away. "If I see that you're not doing your job correctly, I'll fire you!"

"Yes, Luna-chan nya!" she replied, bowing. She even pawed at her and licked the back of her hand, winking after. "Bye bye, nya~!" she bade farewell. When Luna was out of her peripheral view, she turned to them and pouted. "I work here, nya."

The two wiped their noses, but still looked away. "Why?" Tokiya asked her, throwing his tissue away. Otoya followed him and nodded.

"We have enough money." The red head added, shrugging. "You don't need to work."

Haruka shrugged. "I just wanted to help, nya. You guys always work hard, but I don't do anything so… I just wanted to help out with all the bills and yea…nya." She mumbled, leading the two to a table. "What would you guys like, nya?"

"Uh, we're just here to hang out." Otoya replied, finally looking into her welcoming eyes.

"I needed to take a break so Otoya dragged me here." Tokiya said, shrugging. He, too, stared into her eyes.

"Ah…." She replied. She rocked on her heels awkwardly. "So… I'll just…get back to work…nya."

"Wait!" they both called out to her, reaching for her wrists. Tokiya grabbed her left while Otoya grasped her right. "Don't go yet!" they pleaded in unison.

"Huh?" she breathed, turning around to face them. "Why not nya?" She leaned her head to the right, blinking innocently at them. "Do you want me to talk with you guys nya?" They let go of her wrists and nodded.

They blushed when she plopped into the seat between the two, placing her hands between her thighs and leaning forward. They sat in silence until Tokiya started, "So….got any songs in mind?"

"I'm composing a new song for both of you. It's a duet, nya." She answered, shrugging. She sighed, her chest heaving. "I'm almost done with it, nya."

"Ah… Wait, out of all places, you chose to work at a casino?" Otoya asked her, raising a brow. Haruka blushed, looking away.

"The pay is really high if I do whatever the boss wants so, I took it. I wanted to help you guys, nya." She answered easily. "And this is what she wanted; for me to wear this outfit until my shift is over."

"How come we never notice your absence?" Tokiya asked her. Haruka blinked at him, "I-I mean-"

"I know what you meant," she giggled, covering her mouth with her polished fingertips, "I work here every day at night. I leave at eleven in the evening and come back at four in the morning." She explained.

Otoya's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "What about your sleep? Your health?"

"Relax, Otoya, nya. OH! Otonyan!" she interrupted herself, clapping at the end as if she was congratulating herself. Otoya blushed crimson. "And Tokidoki!" she added, facing Tokiya. He pouted playfully. She giggled, closing her eyes. "Ah, just relax. I take a few naps now and then, nya."

"That's not enough." Tokiya retorted. "An average person needs at least five to six hours of sleep every day."

Haruka glared playfully, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Wow, thanks for raining on my parade, Tokidoki, nya." She sulked, bowing her head in shame. Tokiya chuckled. "You guys…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"I need to get to work, nya. Other people are requesting me, nya." She jerked her chin to a group of men who winked in her direction. She got up but Otoya pulled her back down. "Oof!" she squeaked.

"I don't trust them." Otoya answered her unasked question. "What if they're drunk? They could do something to you!"

"Like rape you." Tokiya pointed out, earning a hard kick in the shin from Otoya. "Ow! What?" he snapped at the red head. Haruka giggled, patting him on the head.

"I won't get raped, Tokidoki," she sighed, ruffling his hair. "Relax, nya!"

"Still! Don't say that! If you say it, it'll happen!" Otoya scolded his roommate. He turned to their composer and stared at her pleadingly, "Just…" he tightened his hold on Haruka's wrist.

"Otoya, I have to work." She told the energetic idol. "I'll be back in like, two minutes. Just watch me." And then she started walking away. "And don't get jealous because I'm just doing my job." She winked at them playfully and walked towards the men in suits.

"She…." Tokiya started, staring at her figure.

"Changed." Otoya finished, sighing dreamily at her. Then, Otoya blushed crimson as he thought some things….

"Otoya…" Tokiya said in a warning voice. He smirked, "What were you thinking?" he teased, raising a brow at the red head.

"N-nothing…" Otoya stuttered, looking away.

"She looks too….good in that dress." Tokiya commented, staring longingly at her. She giggled, served beverages, winked, fed the men, played a bit, and flirted. "Tch, that disgusts me." He rolled his eyes, his voice filled with jealousy.

"Yeah…" Otoya agreed, continuing to stare at her.

XXX

**Two days later…**

"Ittoki-kun, Ichinose-san!" Haruka called out, running down the halls of the Master Course building. She found both of them talking with the rest of STARISH in the living room. She approached the two and handed them some papers. "I finished the song!" she said, breathing heavily. She sat down next to Tokiya and ahead of Otoya.

"Nanami? Why are you panting?" Syo asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Haruka leaned her hands on top of her knees and took deep breaths. "I was running all over the place looking for Tokidoki and Otoynyan- I mean, Ichinose-san and Ittoki-kun." She replied between pants.

Tokiya and Otoya glanced at each other, chuckling nervously.

"Told you." Ren pointed out to Tokiya and Otoya, winking at Haruka. She blushed, looking away.

* * *

KEY:  
Font: Otoya  
_Font: Tokiya  
_**Font: Both**

Kokoro ga burning _and singing naze darou?_  
Egaita future _Kono sora_ Kakete iku  
_Can I fly the sky?  
_Can I get true dream? Saa  
_Get shiyou  
_**Bugete kakete**

Atsuku narunda mune ga itai Kurai  
_Waruku wa nai kanjou wakarasete agemashou  
_**Kono kimochi yuzuranai**

**Yume o mite hashirou yo growing up!  
Kakegae nai asu o sagasou  
**_Egao o sakasetai omoi  
_Shinjite _mitete yo _**I promise you  
Mirai o raise mawaridasu Roulette Game aka to kuro docchi o erabu?  
**Unmei no _uta no kanadayou  
_**Makerarenai rivals song**

_Aiko diving _and rising Hato ga  
_Michibiku music _marugato _nii ni naru  
_I'll go to next  
_I'll try to all saa  
_Kakenukero  
**Doa no saki e**

_Michi no hate nii wa nani ga aru no darou?  
_Mada minu hikari no saki WAKUWAKU ga matter sa  
**Hajimeyou monogatari**

**Nanairo no SUTEJI de jumping up!  
Hayaku minna ni aitai yo  
**Kirameku hoshi no youna yoru o  
_Kibun wa _saikou **I love for you  
Koin o shot hourinage, Good luck, omote ka ura ka de kimeyou  
**_Ongaku no _megami yo hohoende  
**Shoubu suru ze my dear friends**

**Yume o mite hashirou yo growing up!  
Sekai ni todoketai zenbu  
**_Tsunagaru nani ka ni kidzuita  
_Shinjite _mitete yo _**I promise you  
Mirai o Raise mawaridasu Roulette Game aka to kuro docchi o erabu?  
**_Mitomeru _kizuna de mo yappa  
**Makerarenai Rivals' Song**

* * *

English Translation:

My heart is burning ..._and singing. Why is it?  
_A pained future, _this sky_ is soaring!  
_Can I fly to the sky?  
_Can I get my dreams to come true? Come on,  
_Place your bets!  
_**Risk everything!**

It's becoming so hot that my heart hurts!  
_It's not a bad feeling, though. I'll make you understand!  
_**I won't hand over these feelings!**

**Growing up! Hurrying towards a dream!  
****We'll search for an irreplaceable tomorrow!  
**_Feelings that make me want a smile to bloom  
_Believe in me, _and then you'll see! _**I promise you!  
****Raise the future! The roulette game's beginning to turn! Red of black, which do you choose?  
**We'll play _this song of fate!  
_**We won't lose! Rivals song**

_My heart is diving _...and rising with love!  
_This guiding music's _entirety will _become a rainbow!  
_I'll go to the next one!  
_I'll try for it all! Come on,  
_Let's run through  
**That door ahead!**

_What will be at this road's end?  
_Where the light is excitedly waiting unseen!  
**Let's begin this story!**

**Jumping up! Onto a seven-colored stage!  
I want to see everyone soon!  
**Shining like a star in the night,  
_This feeling _is the strongest! **My love for you!  
****Shoot a coin! Give it a toss! Good luck! Heads or tails, make your choice!  
**_My goddess _of music is smiling!  
**Let's play a game! My dear friends!**

**Growing up! Hurrying towards a dream!  
I want to send all of this world!  
**_I've realized we're tied together by something  
_Believe in me, _and then you'll see!_ **I promise you!  
Raise the future! The roulette game's beginning to turn! Red or black, which do you** choose?  
_Even though _we recognize this bond,  
**We won't lose! Rivals song!**

* * *

"Whaaaaattttt issss zeeeeeehhh tittlllleeeeee?" Saotome asked, laughing his head off. Otoya, Tokiya, and Haruka were sitting in his office, listening to the song that had ended a few moments ago.

"Roulette." Otoya and Tokiya replied, smirking at Haruka. She blushed, looking down at her feet.

"GOOOOD JOOOOOOBBBB!" Shining then jumped out of the window, cackling his way to the helicopter. "III LIIIKEEE ITTT!"

And with that, Shining was gone and the three were left alone in his office. "Did you get that from…?" Haruka started, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Yea, your 'part-time job'." Tokiya replied, chuckling.

"Working at a casino." Otoya laughed, rubbing his head.

"I like it." Haruka added, smiling. She then handed them a piece of paper. "My schedule." Haruka winked at them, causing them to blush. "See you guys at two." She whispered, placing a finger over her lips. Haruka got up and left, cat-walking to her dorm.

Otoya held the slip of paper in his hands and started copying her schedule in his phone, as did Tokiya. "We're going, right?" Tokiya asked Otoya, his thumbs jabbing into his screen as he eagerly copied her schedule.

"I thought you didn't like it there?" Otoya teased, chuckling. Tokiya rolled his eyes, staring at the paper they just received.

"If Haruka's there, I'm there." He retorted. Otoya nodded.

"Definitely." They both said, smiling.

* * *

THE END

I don't own Uta no Prince-Sama and I never will.

Lyrics for both Japanese and English: silvermoon249's live journal. Check her site out, it's awesome ^.^


	2. From A Distance

**From A Distance**

**Inspired By: **My relationship with my pet chicken; DJ

**A/N: **In the end, there will be a brief description about my inspiration. **Satsuki and HAYATO are different people!**

**Summary:** He watched her from a distance, but she forgot about their special relationship. He waited for her, but she didn't return. He protected her, but she never noticed. But certain actions will make her remember.

* * *

**~Tokiya's Dream in 3****rd**** Person~**

"_Arigato, Toki-kun!" A four year old Haruka chirped, happily licking her chocolate ice cream. She clung to Tokiya's right arm as he ate his own ice cream; vanilla. A small smile graced Tokiya's vanilla covered lips as he hummed a response. _

"_No problem, Haru-chan." He quietly replied. Five year old Tokiya never liked talking, but he'd make quiet comments to voice his opinion. But when he's with Nanami Haruka, he never shuts up. He's always chatting with her, staring new conversations and making her laugh. But in public, he's like the child everybody wants; polite. Haruka got jealous of him being in the center of attention, so she made sure to follow him and be respectful in public. _

_He led her under a tree and sat down, Haruka following. The shade and the summer breeze assisted the ice cream in cooling the two children off while the blazing sun burned the skin of unfortunate youngsters. Both Haruka and Tokiya's parents were watching them from afar, chatting about the two's future. _

_Haruka sighed happily, smiling up at the tree while her chocolate ice cream started melting. "Ore…?" Haruka breathed, blinking innocently as the ice cream dripped down her hand. Her small comment immediately grabbed Tokiya's attention. He turned to her and gasped._

"_Haru-chan!" he scolded, pouting lightly. "You have to pay attention." He added, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped her hands down, the sticky substance slipping off her skin. "Your hands are going to get sticky…"_

"…_.Gomenasai, Toki-kun." Haruka mumbled, bowing her head in shame. Tokiya's small frown curled into a grin as he chuckled lightly._

"_Iie," he answered, licking her ice cream. "Just make sure you're paying attention next time." He laughed, licking his lips._

"_Hey! You ate my ice cream!" Haruka whined, staring as Tokiya took another bite from her cone. "No fair!" she complained, pouting. _

"_Just take a bite from my ice cream." He offered, leaning his cone into Haruka's face. She stubbornly shook her head. "Why not?"_

"_Because I feel bad." She deadpanned, licking her own ice cream. Tokiya continued to stare her down, raising a brow after she started biting her lip. "Just a bit." She mumbled, hesitantly taking Tokiya's vanilla ice cream. She stared guiltily at the innocent cone, before taking a small lick. "There."_

"_That's too small," Tokiya said bluntly, refusing to take back his cone. "You need a bigger bite." He sighed when she shook her head. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his cone, taking a huge bite. "Haru-chan, look!" he called to her, his voice muffled by the mouthful of vanilla in his mouth. _

_Haruka turned to him, "Wh-" _

_She was cut off when Tokiya captured her lips. She gasped when Tokiya forced the cold liquid into her mouth. He abruptly pulled back after doing so and looked away, crimson covering his cheeks. "You wouldn't take a bigger bite so I forced you to." He mumbled, licking his ice cream. _

_Haruka swallowed, a huge smile appearing on her lips. She grabbed his arm and hugged it, taking a bite from her own ice cream. "Arigato, Toki-kun!" _

Tokiya shot up from his bed, his heart pounding while his face started to heat up from the memory _and _dream. They had kissed when they were _children_. He slowly placed a hand on top of his heart in attempt to slow down his racing heartbeat. The idol looked at his roommate's side of the room, checking if he had woken up the light sleeper; Otoya. His eyes flickered to the clock that hung on the wall. It read; 3:32.

"…Haruka…" he whispered, closing his eyes. He rubbed his face, groaning lightly. "Why?" he added, a few tears leaking from his steel eyes.

After that, Tokiya fell onto his back and covered his eyes with his arm, drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

XXX

"It's so hot!" Syo complained, fanning himself with his hat. STARISH and Haruka were outside, hanging out under the gazebo while watching the ducks swim in the lake. Birds played tag while butterflies battled with their wings, flying by the group of eight.

"Then why are you wearing black?" Ren asked him, tying his hair back. He left out the fringe, since he thought he looked cooler with it. He leaned on the pillar, smirking as he stared at Haruka, who copied his actions. She tied her shoulder length hair into a low ponytail, just like Ren. She smiled at him when they locked eyes, Ren winked in response.

"I didn't know it'd be _this _hot!" Syo snapped, groaning once again.

"Why don't we go out for ice cream?" Natsuki suggested, his eyes lighting up. "I love ice cream!" he laughed, stifling a giggle. "Can we, Haru-chan?" the violist turned to their composer and blinked innocently at the pinkette.

"Why not?" Haruka answered, sitting next to Tokiya, who was perched on the fence that wrapped around the gazebo. She turned to him and smiled. "What do you think, Ichinose-san?"

Tokiya mentally hissed at the name, but ran a hand through his spiky, blue hair and smiled back, "Sure. Do you guys have money?" he turned to the other members of STARISH.

"Yes!" Otoya replied, holding out his wallet. "Let's go!" he urged everybody, racing out of the gazebo and into the sun. Otoya wasn't affected by the sunlight. It was as if he was immune to the heat since he wasn't producing a single drop of sweat. The excited red head waited for everybody to catch up. "Come on!"

Everybody slowly agreed, zombie-walking out from under the shade. Once the sun hit Syo's eyes, he hissed. "Natsuki!" he screamed, using Natsuki as a shield against the sun.

"Ah! Syo-kun!" Haruka gasped, walking up to him. "Are you okay?" she panicked, worry filled her voice. She folded her hands to her chest and pouted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, relax Nanami." Syo chuckled, his face heating up. "Let's go, ne?" he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, trying to reassure her.

"Yeah!" Cecil agreed, pumping his fist in the air. A hand was placed on top of the foreigner's shoulder, making the tanned boy stop. "What?" Cecil looked back and saw Masato, one hand rubbing his temple while the other was on his shoulder.

"Please don't do that." Masato said, shaking his head disappointingly.

"Can we go now?" Otoya whined, stomping his feet childishly. Haruka looked to him and nodded, giggling.

"Un!" she agreed, a smile plastered on her lips. Tokiya stared at Haruka's back, his mouth curling into a tiny grin. She abruptly turned around and skipped back to Tokiya. She tugged on his arm, "Let's go, Ichinose-san!" she urged, trying to drag him to the group.

Tokiya chuckled, stumbling as he let Haruka drag him. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He laughed, shaking his head lightly.

XXX

An old man in his forties gaped at the group in front of him. He readjusted his paper ship-like hat on his bald head, blinking to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. His 20 year old daughter stood next to him, her baby blue eyes sparkling with pure joy.

"You're STARISH, right?" she gasped, fixing her blonde hair. She squealed when Masato nodded. "Kyaa!" she squeaked, jumping up and down. She quickly turned to her father and pointed an accusing finger at the old man. "Papa! Take their orders!" she demanded.

"Y-yes, darling! What do you guys want?" he stammered, flipping out a pen and paper. Haruka stood forward and smiled.

She was about to start, but cut herself off, holding up a finger. Haruka gave him an apologetic stare as she quickly turned around and asked, "Guys, what do you want?"

"Me and Syo-chan will take Cookies n' Cream!" Natsuki beamed, hugging Syo from behind. Syo struggled in his arms, screaming profanities at the top of his lungs. The 20 year old woman swooned, cupping her cheeks.

"He's so cute when he's mad!" she gasped, her sparkles flying everywhere as she adored the seven men in front of her.

"Me too!" Otoya interjected, flashing a thumb up. The woman's knees turned to jelly as Haruka nodded, turning towards Cecil and Masato.

"Ittoki-san is so cool in person!" the girl breathed.

"I'll have Mint Chocolate Chip, Haruka!" Cecil chirped while Masato sighed behind him.

"I'll pass." He calmly replied, rubbing his forehead. Haruka cocked her head. "I'll just have iced tea, please."

"Alright!" she replied, giggling. She turned to Ren and Tokiya. "You?"

"Vanilla, please." Tokiya mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Strawberry. Just like my Little Lamb." Ren said, winking at Haruka. Haruka blushed, turning back to the man. Behind her back, Tokiya dug his elbow into Ren's side.

"Quit it." Tokiya hissed. The blonde gasped.

"Ichinose-kun is so serious! I TOTALLY SHIP TOKIYA AND HARUKA TOGETHER!" she took note, ogling at the flirt and perfectionist. Tokiya blushed and crossed his arms while Ren winked at her. The girl fanned herself. "Ren is so…" she never finished because she had to look away. "KYAAA!"

"We'll have three Cookies n' Cream, one Mint Choco Chip, one Vanilla, one Strawberry, iced tea, and Dutch Chocolate, please." Haruka said to the man, flashing him a warm smile. The man nodded, jotting the orders down on his notepad.

He pulled the pad away from his face and examined it, "That's a lot." He chuckled, handing the pad to his daughter. "You want to do this part, Solana?" he asked her, grinning at his daughter.

"OF COURSE!" the blonde replied, snatching the notepad and jumping towards the tubs of flavors. She took a deep breath and started scooping the flavors into cones. She furrowed her brows in concentration as she plopped the spoonful of ice cream into the cone.

"Why don't you guys take a seat, I'll bring it to you…. Or my daughter." The man chuckled. Haruka held out the money, but he just dismissed her hand. "It's free." When Haruka was about to insist, he just shook his head. "Just in case if we ever meet again, I'm Suoh Tamaki and she's Solana, as you know."

"Thank you, Suoh-san." Haruka bowed. Suoh nodded in response, leading the group of eight to a table. He pushed two tables together, bringing the seats. "Oh, we'll take care of that. Thank you!" Haruka said, taking the chair from Tamaki's grasp. She brought the seat over while the boys continued to push more tables together since they didn't fit. Cecil, Masato, and Otoya brought the seats over while Haruka wiped down the table.

"If you guys need anything, please tell me." Tamaki bowed, walking away after STARISH and Haruka said their thanks.

Haruka sat on the window seat, Tokiya sitting in front of her. Next to Haruka was Natsuki, who was bothering Syo in front of him. Next to Syo was Ren, who was sitting in front of Otoya. Cecil and Masato sat down, Cecil with Otoya, Masato with Ren.

"At least it's colder in here." Otoya laughed, ruffling his hair.

"A bit too cold…" Cecil shivered, rubbing his arms. "Yeah, it's too cold in here!" Cecil whined, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Just a few more minutes, Cecil-san." Haruka giggled, "Hang in there."

"Anything for my Princess!" Cecil replied. Tokiya rolled his eyes while staring out the window.

"STARISH, HERE I COME!" Solana screeched, running towards their table with the ice cream cones on a stand. Surprisingly, she kept them on the platter. When she reached the table, she set them down and handed them out according to the flavor and their names. When she reached Haruka, she pouted and handed her the ice cream. "Lucky~!" she ran away after that.

"U-uh, okay." She blinked, wiping the ice cream from her hands with a napkin. Tokiya blushed, staring as she wiped her hands.

"What's this? Icchi's blushing!" Ren taunted, causing everybody to look at Tokiya. He was, indeed, blushing. Tokiya looked away, staring as the trees swayed in the summer wind. "What were you thinking, Icchi?" Ren laughed, licking his ice cream.

"Nothing…" Tokiya replied, taking a soft bite of his vanilla ice cream.

"Then why are you blushing?" Syo asked, nibbling on a cookie. The fiery idol has calmed down since he has gotten ice cream to chill his nerves. Get it? Haha, _chill_ and _ice cream_. Yeah…

"I'm not blushing." Tokiya retorted, crossing his right arm over his chest.

"Uwah! Tokiya's so cute when he's blushing!" Natsuki cooed, licking his cookie filled ice cream.

"S-shut up!" Tokiya hissed, blushing 20 shades of red. He buried his head between his shoulders in attempt to hide himself. He was trapped between Ren and the wall. Oh how he wished to die in a hole… Being teased in front of your crush is _not _fun.

"_Now _you're blushing." Ren teased, laughing. The flirt ruffled Tokiya's hair but Tokiya quickly slapped his hand away. "Chill, Icchi."

"Let's stop teasing Ichinose-san, ne?" Haruka interjected, giggling sheepishly. She took a tiny bite from her Dutch chocolate and shivered when she got a brain freeze. Then, she did something _way _out of character. "Brain freeze!" she screamed out, inserting her thumb into her mouth. Everybody flinched, staring at Haruka. They stopped licking their ice cream or sipping the iced tea to look at Haruka. She was oblivious to all their stares as she pressed her thumb against the back of her front teeth.

"Kawaii!" Natsuki beamed, hugging Haruka.

"What?" Haruka asked, blinking innocently. "Shinomiya-san?" Natsuki pulled back and licked his ice cream happily. "Okay," the word was stretched, "Anyways, what're your plans for the break?" she asked everybody.

"I'm going back to the orphanage to visit everybody!" Otoya announced, smiling. He turned to Cecil and grinned. "Wanna come? Everybody wants to meet you!"

Cecil blinked twice, thrice, frice, "An orphanage? Sure!" Cecil nodded, which slowly came to a stop. "Wait, how do they know me?"

"Remember the show we were on?" Otoya laughed, clapping his hands lightly, "They saw it and they wanted to meet you ever since."

"Oh…" Cecil blushed, embarrassed.

"What about you, Hijirikawa-san?" Haruka asked, leaning over the table, trying to include Masato into their conversation.

"I'm going to visit my family back in Okinawa." Masato commented quietly, sipping his iced tea. Haruka pouted, feeling bad.

"Hijirikawa-san, you're so far back," she started, "Do you want to switch seats with me?" she offered, standing up to her feet.

Masato smiled up at her and shook his head, "No, it's fine, thank you." He replied, gesturing for her to sit down. She reluctantly sat down and turned to Natsuki.

"Syo-chan and I are going to play at a concert!" Natsuki cheered, "Right, Syo-chan?" Natsuki took a bite from his cone.

"Yeah," Syo replied, licking the dripping substance.

"What kind of instruments are you going to play?" Haruka asked, amazed. "The violin, right?"

"Natsuki will play the viola and I'm going to play violin." Syo corrected, smiling. "I get to see Kaoru again." He thought, his eyes lighting up.

Haruka sighed, placing her chin on her palm. "It must be nice having siblings, right?" Everybody turned to her, "I mean Syo-kun has Kaoru-kun, Shinomiya-san has Satsuki-kun, Jinguji-san has Seiichirou-san, Hijirikawa-san has Mai-chan, and Ichinose-san has Hayato-kun." She sighed once again, pouting cutely. Otoya, Syo, and Tokiya blushed, looking away.

Haruka knew about Cecil and Otoya being siblings, but Shining-san said to keep it a secret. And so she did. She winced when she thought of her dead parents.

"But…" Syo trailed off, munching on his cone.

"Siblings can be very annoying." Ren scoffed, finishing his ice cream with one last bite. She pouted once again, staring down at her own ice cream. She was still finishing the top, so was Tokiya. Seiichirou always controlled Ren. He forced him to enter Saotome Academy, but Ren was grateful. Without Seiichirou, he wouldn't have met Haruka.

"Especially older siblings." Tokiya mumbled. "They always tell you what to do." He growled, remembering his older brother. Hayato was four years older than him. And since Tokiya is 18, Hayato is 22 and is studying overseas*. Hayato was liked by his parents since he was following his parent's footsteps, not Tokiya. The idol just wanted to sing.

"No, younger siblings can be annoying, too!" Syo argued, throwing his head back. "Kaoru always nags me!" he complained. The younger Kurusu would be overprotective over Syo because of his heart disease and swear to be there whenever Syo needed it. "Ugh, and he gets it easy!" Syo added, licking the last of the ice cream in the cone.

"Yeah, in the orphanage when I was in fifth grade, the high school people would always trample all over us." Otoya grunted, finishing his ice cream. "And whenever I did my homework, they'd always take it and make fun of me! 'Oh this is so easy!'" Otoya mocked, rolling his eyes after. "Idiots, I was learning!"

Haruka giggled, "Thanks everybody. But I just can't help but yearn for a sibling." She sighed happily, biting the edge of her cone. Tokiya winced, '_she doesn't remember me…'_ he thought, copying her actions. He bit into his cone, ignoring the chills that were sent to his sensitive teeth.

"Satsuki…" Natsuki started, "He's a bit overprotective, too. Like Kaoru. It's just that he's way older than me." Shinomiya Satsuki was 7 years older than Natsuki. Satsuki would get aggressive if someone hurt Natsuki. But the older Shinomiya couldn't help it. When Natsuki was young, he'd always been bullied by everybody around him for liking cute things*.

"Mai would cling to me whenever I go back home. To be honest, it's annoying." Masato sighed, smiling lightly. "But I guess I kind of like it."

"What?! _Why_?!" Syo screeched, throwing his cone in the air. He quickly caught it and stuffed it in his mouth to keep himself quiet.

"It makes me feel like I'm… I don't know… It just makes me feel like I'm adored." He finished, getting up to throw away his iced tea. But…Solana beat him to it.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT, MASATO!" Solana beamed, swiping the cup from Masato's hands and jumping away, giggling crazily. Masato blinked, sitting back down. Natsuki laughed, biting the last bit of his cone.

"Thanks…" He mumbled. Haruka giggled, taking another bite.

"I don't have siblings, but I can tell you this; older people _suck_." Cecil laughed, finishing his ice cream. "They'd always force you to study or fetch their groceries." Haruka laughed. "But at least when you grow up, you can control the old folks." Cecil snickered.

"Yeah, must be nice." Haruka commented. She looked down at her phone when it buzzed. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"_Missss Nanamiiiiii," _Shining greeted on the other line.

"Hai, Shining-san?"

"_Tell zehh boyzzz to meet meee attt zeeehh parrrk!" _Shining announced, hanging up right after he said that. She awkwardly hung up, staring at the seven boys in front of her.

"You heard that, right?" she asked them. Everybody nodded, getting up. She was struggling to finish her ice cream, but Ren stopped her.

"You don't have to come with us, Lady. Icchi still didn't finish, so why not stay with him here?" Ren suggested, wiggling his brows at Tokiya, who glared at the saxophonist.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked, her mouth full of chocolaty goodness. Otoya laughed, exiting the ice cream shop.

"We don't want to rush you, Nanami. So after you guys finish, just go to the park. Alright?" Otoya waved goodbye, jogging towards the park. Syo raced him, while Masato and Ren chatted, Cecil humming a new song.

"Okay." Haruka said to no one in particular. She sat back down, biting another part of her cone.

"You don't remember, do you?" Tokiya asked out of the blue, staring into her sulfur eyes. Haruka cocked her head to the side, her bangs shifting too.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Tokiya just scoffed, shaking his head.

"Never mind." Tokiya replied, sighing sadly. Haruka felt a pang of guilt hit her heart when she saw his current state.

"Gomenasai, Ichinose-san." Haruka mumbled an apology, bowing her head. "I-I didn't mean to upset you…"

Tokiya looked up and softened up, "It's not your fault." He moved around the table to sit next to her. "But I wish you would remember me." He whispered in her ear. He smirked when her eyes widened and when her body tensed. "Ne, can I have some ice cream?" he teased, licking her ice cream cone.

Haruka gasped at the sudden action, pouting after he withdrew his tongue. "Ichinose-san~!" she complained, puffing her cheeks. Tokiya chuckled, taking a bite from her cone. "Hmph!" she grunted, pouting.

"Jealous?" he taunted, taking a slow, huge bite from his own ice cream. Haruka looked away, blushing. "Thought so…" he laughed when she sharply looked at him and his ice cream. Her eyebrows were furrowed while her mouth formed a deep frown.

"Ichinose-san!" she groaned, kicking the seat in front of her under the table. Tokiya snickered.

"Want some?" he teased, waving his waffle cone in front of her face. She nodded eagerly. She leaned towards him, but he raised his hands higher. "No." he taunted.

"Why?" she pouted once again, biting her cone. She glared playfully when he took another huge bite. She turned away, but was forced to look at him when he cupper her cheek. "Ichino-"

She was, like in the dreamemory (Dream and Memory), cut off by Tokiya kissing her full on the lips. He pushed ice cream and a chewed waffle cone into her mouth with his tongue. He pulled back and smiled when she swallowed.

"….Toki-kun?" she whispered, gasping. Tokiya didn't respond since he engulfed her in a hug.

"I missed you….Haru-chan." He mumbled in her hair, petting her.

Haruka cried in his shoulder, their ice creams forgotten. In the distance, Solana screamed into the tub of Mint Chocolate, her face red.

"YES, THEY ENDED UP BEING TOGETHER!" she screamed.

After two minutes of hugging, she abruptly pulled back, tears staining her eyes. "….How?"

"You had to move due to your illness. The sickness caused you to lose some of your memories… So you forgot about me." Tokiya whispered, wiping the tears away with his thumb. "But I still watched you from a distance."

Haruka launched herself onto Tokiya and cried, "I'm so sorry." She mumbled, leaning her forehead against his chest. He hummed, the vibrations tickling her. "I…."

"Love you." Tokiya finished for her, kissing her once again. The two remained hugging after they had pulled back. But Haruka abruptly got up and gasped. "What?" he asked, disappointed that their moment was ruined.

"We should get to the park."

* * *

THE END

I hope that wasn't too OOC and fast. Uwah, that probably sucked. Meh, that went too fast :D

*= not real stories. I just made them up since I needed it. XD

Explanation: Last year, my family received a new flock of chicks. I named one DJ after my awesome Science teacher who taught my older sister; Douglas J. I took special care of her, giving her a special treatment unlike the other 16 in the box. I fed her privately, played with her, and cared for her deeply. But as she grew up, she drifted away from me. And now, she acts as if I'm going to step on her; she runs away from me, her neck feathers standing up to show how panicked she was. But a few days ago, I was feeding everybody Escarole leaves. She hesitantly walked up to me and took a bite. When she finished, she tried eating my hair: the first sign. Then she hopped on my thigh (I was kneeling): the second sign. She jumped off and nuzzled her beak into my shirt: the final sign. That day, she returned to me.

That wasn't so brief but….yeah. That's the story.

_**Please R&R**_


	3. With You

**With You**

**Inspired By: **My birthday (8/06). Both Tokiya and I share the same birthday.

**A/N: **It kind of relates to how I'm feeling. A week before my birthday, I got my braces tightened. And now I can't eat ice cream cake since my teeth are super sensitive DX.

**Summary: **Today was _not _Ichinose Tokiya's day. One: he's got a ton of work to do. Two: He's sick. And three: It's his birthday. All day he has been cooped up in his apartment, doing paperwork while blowing his lungs out. He's miserable, but a visit from Nanami Haruka will lighten him up.

* * *

"Eh?! This is so much work!" Ittoki Otoya complained, snatching the thick packet from Kotobuki Reiji. "And Tokiya's not here, either!" he added, angrily flipping through the paperwork. His eyes fell while his shoulders slumped, his fiery red orbs skimming the paragraphs. The red head groaned, throwing his head back. "Tokiya skipped!"

"Don't worry, Otoyan!" Reiji laughed, patting his kouhai's head. "I already gave him his packet earlier this morning. But…Toki didn't look healthy…So I sent him home…" Reiji trailed off. Otoya groaned, once again.

"Lucky Tokiya! Being sick!" Otoya grunted under his breath, frowning. Reiji laughed at him, slapping Otoya in the back. Otoya almost fell forward, but he quickly regained his balance. The childish idol glared up at his senpai, advancing down the hallway.

The brunet and the red head walked towards the living room in the Master Course building and met up with everybody else. STARISH, except for Ichinose Tokiya, were sitting on the couch, either sipping a cup of coffee or just skimming the packet.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" Reiji greeted, waving his hands.

"It's 12 o'clock." Hijirikawa Masato pointed out, sipping his warm cup of tea. Masato picked up his packet, crossing his leg over his other one and reading it like a father reading a newspaper in some movie.

"Uwah! This packet isn't short and cute like Syo-chan!" Shinomiya Natsuki complained, pouting down at the thick, heavy paperwork in his hands. Kurusu Syo rolled his eyes, lightly punching the tall blond in the shoulder. As usual, Natsuki didn't budge, but said, "You're so cute, Syo-chan!"

"We better start on our paperwork soon or else we're dead." Jinguji Ren sighed, leaning his head back and staring up at the ceiling. "Does anyone know where the Little Lamb is? I haven't seen her all day."

"I think she's composing a new song in her apartment." Syo replied, leaning his elbows on his knees. The short blond sighed, closing his eyes. "Does anyone know where Tokiya is?" he asked everybody.

Reiji raised his hand, waving his arm like a five year old who knew the answer to the question. "I do! I do! I do~!" Reiji sang, jumping beside Otoya.

"Where is he?" Masato said, glancing suspiciously at the energetic professional.

"He went home!" was Reiji's short response. Reiji laughed, skipping out of the room to meet up with the rest of Quartet Night. Everybody blinked, staring at the place where Reiji was just standing.

"Icchi went home?" Ren repeated, smirking. "Eh? Mister Perfect dropped out? Tch, yeah right!" he laughed. Otoya fidgeted, fiddling with his thumbs.

"Why would Tokiya go home?" Natsuki asked, getting worried over their unofficial leader of STARISH. "Oh no! What if he's hurt and can't get up?! Is he sick?"

"Uh-" Otoya started, trying to tell them about Tokiya and his situation.

"Relax, Natsuki. I'm sure Tokiya will do something." Syo snickered. "Remember when he was HAYATO? He did everything himself but ended up sick."

"How are we supposed to relax when you just said he ended up sick?" Ren deadpanned. Syo sheepishly laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys didn't let me finish." Syo replied. When everybody stared at him, the aqua eyed idol started, "Uh…."

"Yeah, 'uhh'." Ren mimicked, scoffing. A vein appeared on Syo's head as he tried to stop himself from punching the tall flirt in the face.

"D-demo, remember when we had the argument on the bridge?" Syo asked everybody.

"Not really…" Masato trailed off. Syo rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. He gestured for everybody else to help him out.

"Well, didn't he say that Nanami's music saved him? Yea, I think he did. And he was all like, 'I love the music you make'." Otoya explained. He was about to add on to his sentence but his phone cut him off. He turned away from everybody, his back facing the rest of STARISH. "Hello?" Otoya said into the phone. Everybody turned away, minding their own business.

"_Ittoki-kun," _Nanami's voice on the other end started.

"Nanami?" Otoya asked, getting everybody's attention in a snap. They quickly turned to Otoya and started staring at the red head.

"_Yes….anno, do you know where Ichinose-san is?" _her voice was soft, as if she was embarrassed to talk about the perfectionist and charismatic Ichinose Tokiya. Otoya blinked, cocking his head to the side.

"Tokiya?" Otoya echoed, just to make sure. You could practically see the jealousy on everybody's face. Why is Nanami Haruka, the most envied girl on the planet, looking for Ichinose Tokiya? That question was being asked in every STARISH member's head.

"_H-hai," _She confirmed.

"Uh, in his apartment," Otoya started. Haruka was about to reply but Otoya quickly stopped her with a loud, 'WAIT'. "U-umm, he's sick so…he'll be a bit stubborn…" he trailed off.

"_Hm, arigato, Ittoki-kun." _She sighed, _"Are you guys busy today?"_

Otoya turned to them and stared. Everybody nodded while Syo held up their thick, five pound packet. "Uh, yeah. Sorry Nanami, but we're a bit busy today…We have a lot of paperwork to do…" he trailed off, sheepishly laughing.

"_It's alright, Ittoki-kun. Ja, ne!" _Haruka hung up rather quickly, leaving Otoya.

"Wait, Tokiya's sick? Not dropping out?" Syo repeated Otoya, staring at him. Otoya chuckled.

"I tried to tell you guys but someone interrupted me… Well, why don't we start on our packet?" Otoya suggested, walking out of the room. Soon, everybody started leaving the living room and headed towards who-knows-where to do their paperwork.

XXX

After Haruka heard about Tokiya being sick, she immediately started cooking soup, preparing medicine, and gathering her music sheets. You see, Tokiya and Haruka have been secretly dating. Shining and STARISH doesn't know about their relationship since the two thought it'd be best if they didn't know.

She needed to know where Tokiya was because it's his birthday today. She made him a small cake that had decorations and a candle in the middle. And in purple icing, she wrote out, "I Love You!" She blushed just by looking at her own cake.

"Is that too much?" she whispered to herself, staring at the 'I Love You'. She groaned, continuing to pack her things. When the soup was done, she poured it into a plastic container, packing the bottle of pain relievers in her pocket. She grabbed a paper bag from her closet, gently placing the container on the bottom, stacking the mini cake on top of the soup.

"I hope he's okay…" she mumbled, swinging her purse over her shoulder that held her music sheets, her phone, and a bunch of other things she carries around. _'He's a bit stubborn…'_ Otoya's words echoed in her mind, nagging her until she decided, "I'll just pack a few clothes in case…" she whispered, rushing back into her room to pack some extra clothes just in case Tokiya gets a little too clingy.

She smiled in contentment when she saw everything she had in her hands. And so, Haruka left her apartment, locking the door behind her as she walked to Tokiya's apartment.

XXX

Tokiya sneezed into a tissue, wiping his nose and throwing the tissue in the waste bin beside his bed. He groggily grabbed his runaway pencil and placed the tip against the paper, only to quickly drop the pencil to grab a tissue. He blew his lungs out, sniffing after he threw the tissue away.

He groaned when he stared at the blurry letters, placing his hand on his forehead. He pushed the sick feeling away as he forced himself to finish one more paper before he napped.

-Ding dong goes the doorbell-

Tokiya hissed, covering his ears. "God…." He didn't even get to finish because he fell off his bed as he tried to get out of his comfy, warm (a bit too warm) bed. "I'm coming…" he called out in a hoarse voice. When he reached the door, he swung it open to see Nanami Haruka, her eyes filled with worry.

"Tokiya-kun!" she gasped when she saw him. He was wearing a loose t-shirt and sweat pants while his face was red because of the heat. She quickly rushed in without his permission and placed the things on his kitchen counter. Tokiya tried to follow her but she pushed him on the couch. "You need to rest." She hissed, opening up the container of soup.

"What are you doing here?" Tokiya asked her, staring as she walked around in his apartment. She pulled out a spoon, walking towards Tokiya.

"Would you rather eat in your bed or on the couch?" she dodged the question, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Bed." He answered, wobbly walking back into his room with Haruka's assistance. He plopped down on the bed, trying to swat away Haruka's hands as she readjusted the pillows. "I'm fine!" he groaned while Haruka pushed him into a sitting position. She ignored him as she shoved the spoon into his mouth. He stubbornly looked away while chewing and when he swallowed, Haruka tried to feed him again but he turned his head. "I don't need to eat."

She sighed, dropping the spoon into the container of soup. "Anata, you need to eat." She told him in a motherly voice.

"No." he replied, picking up the sheets of papers. "I need to finish."

"You can't." she snatched the papers from his hand and threw them behind her back. Tokiya glared up at her while she stared down at him. "You need to eat." She repeated, quickly grabbing the pencil and throwing it behind her back, as well.

"But I can't." Tokiya whined, pouting. Haruka shook her head while she shoved another spoonful of warm soup into his mouth. That shut him up as he swallowed. He tried to talk again but Haruka gave him a warning glare.

"You can get to work once you finish the soup and take your medicine." She promised him. Tokiya slowly nodded, a deep frown appearing on his lips. "Anata," she warned, "forget about your work and relax for once."

"Why?"

"Because today's your birthday." She answered, kissing him on the forehead. "And you need to get better."

"But I don't want to eat." He complained, kicking his legs childishly. "I…"

"You what?"

"I'm getting old!" he cried, his face getting redder in embarrassment. "I'm 19 years old now!"

"So? I'm 18. Cool. My grandma is sixty-something. Some person out there," she pointed to the window, "is turning 3." She giggled when Tokiya gave her "you know what I'm talking about" look.

Tokiya looked away, "This is the worst birthday in my life." He grunted.

Haruka pouted, sighing as she walked out of the room to retrieve the cake. She heard as Tokiya mumble incoherent words under his breath as she swiftly grabbed the cake from the counter and skipped back to his room. She stood in front of him with the small cake in her hands. "Here you go." She said softly. Tokiya glanced back at her, looking at her suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you take a look?" she snapped back, only to mumble a sorry. "I didn't mean to ruin your birthday for you. I just wanted to spend time with you." She threw the cover away as she shoved the cake in Tokiya's face, handing him a fork.

Tokiya's eyes widened when he read the three magical words that can make anyone feel like jelly. "Gomen ne." he mumbled. He took a bite and grinned. "It's good."

Haruka sighed in relief as she sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You really are stubborn." She giggled when Tokiya poked her side.

"I'm trying to enjoy my birthday, thank you very much."

"You're welcome." She replied, yawning. Tokiya nudged her again, gaining her attention. "What?"

"Can I do my paperwork?"

"No." Haruka deadpanned. "Because it's your birthday and you're going to forget about it." She answered his unasked question. Tokiya sighed in defeat, enjoying the sweets.

"Did you buy it?" he asked her. He felt her shake her head against his shoulde4r. "You made it?" Haruka nodded. "It's good."

"I know." She laughed when he glared down at her. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Happy birthday."

"This is the best birthday in my life." He mumbled, placing the cake on his side table.

"Oh? I thought it was the worst birthday in your life?" she teased him, pinching his cheeks.

They both laughed as Haruka stared into his hazy, pale blue eyes. "It's the best because I'm with you." He leaned down while she closed her eyes, smiling.

* * *

THE END

Haha, that was the WORST one-shot I ever made in my entire life XD. Anyways, it was rushed since…I want to get it over with. I also wanted to post it before the sixth since it's gonna rain all day and I love rain. Anywho, reviews not required, but are still appreciated.

DON'T REVIEW, I don't deserve them. I'm turning 13~!


	4. Relax

**Relax**

**Requested From: **TheWriter555

**A/N: **Hehee, sorry I haven't posted it yet, Writer-san! T^T I just have so many ideas running through my head at the moment :D I hope you enjoy it, because now I'm serious about my works :/

**Summary: **Kurusu Syo takes part in a commercial that requires him to read a huge packet in one day. But when he pushes himself too much, he gets some cuddle time with Nanami Haruka as a punishment _and _a reward.

* * *

"Please finish this packet by tomorrow." The director of the commercial handed Kurusu Syo a thick packet that he had to read and sign by tomorrow. The short but aggressive idol took the packet in his hands and groaned when he felt how heavy it was. The director gave him a questioning look, raising a brow and narrowing his eyes. Syo sheepishly laughed, clearing his throat once the director rolled his eyes.

"S-sure…" he groaned, flipping through the packet, skimming some words here and there. The director smiled and left the room, leaving only him and Natsuki in the studio. When the door clicked shut, Syo let some curses flow from his mouth, throwing his head back in aggravation.

"That's great, Syo-chan! You got the part!" Natsuki cheered for his childhood friend as he picked him up from behind and swung him around. Natsuki ignored Syo's loud protests and tightened his grip when Syo continued to flail his arms.

"Natsuki, put me down!" Syo growled at his friend, scratching Natsuki's hands in attempt to escape. Said man frowned, dropping Syo onto the concrete floor of the studio. "OWWW!" he groaned in pain, rubbing his bruised butt. "Let's just get back to the dorms…" he mumbled.

"Haiii~!" Natsuki agreed, racing out of the dorms after latching onto Syo's wrist. Syo screamed out in surprise as he tried to pull his hand away from his super strong friend.

"LEMME GOOOO!" his voice was heard throughout Tokyo, surprising many citizens as they calmly walked through the bright city.

XXX

"Here we are!" Natsuki announced, opening the door of the dorms. Immediately, five pairs of unique eyes landed on the two. Two blue were dark and mysterious while one was a lighter shade of sky blue; like ice: Ichinose Tokiya, Hijirikawa Masato, and Jinguji Ren. And then there was a burning ruby color; eyes warm and welcoming, Ittoki Otoya. Finally, sun-kissed eyes that took everybody's breath away; Nanami Haruka's eyes.

Natsuki waved to everybody, Ren lazily waved back while Haruka gave a wiggle of her fingers. Tokiya and Masato nodded their greetings while Otoya's right arm flung into the air, swinging left and right.

"Tadaiiiimaaaa~!" Natsuki announced, Syo grunting at him to shut up.

"Okaerinasai." Haruka replied, smiling gently at the two. When aqua clashed with sulfur, sulfur eyes lit up while the blond looked away, embarrassed. She looked at his hands and she gasped, swiping everybody's attention.

"Daijobu desu ka?" the 'leader' of the boy band asked Haruka, peering into her eyes. She looked back at Tokiya and shook her head, smiling faintly.

"Iie," she turned to Syo and grinned wider, "Congratulations Syo-kun for getting the part." She congratulated him, staring at his large packet. Her eyes then widened as she leaned her head to the side. "Whoa, that's a huge packet…"

"Yup, Syo-Chan's gotta do it in one night!" Natsuki agreed with her, picking up Syo again. "Fight, fight, Syo-chan!" he chanted, earning a loud shout from said idol.

"Urusai!" Syo screeched, "Put me down!" he ordered his tall friend. Haruka giggled at the two and then turned to everybody.

"Shitsurei, minna-san," she bowed in apology, excusing herself from the living room. But before she could turn the corner, she glanced back at Syo and gave him a thumb up. "Do your best, Syo-kun." She said, disappearing into the women's dorm.

XXX

Syo was now in his room, exhausted from pushing Natsuki off of him, and his face red from blushing. He was thinking about Nanami Haruka and what she had said to him. "Do your best, Syo-kun" were her words she had said. It may be a small statement, but every moment counted for Syo. He needed to spend every free minute of his time with their composer.

The blond rubbed his dry eyes with the back of his hand, trying to wake himself up. He has been reading the huge packet for a while, but he was still on page 3. Every time the aqua eyed idol would focus, his mind would always drift to that one girl.

"D*mn it!" Syo screamed out loud, alarming his sleeping friend.

"Syo-chan…?" Natsuki weakly called out to him, his glasses still on. "Why don't you sleep? It's already 11 PM. You can finish that-"

"I have to finish it now." Syo interrupted, now determined not to drift off to Haruka. He nearly glared at the packet before him, trying to interpret every word in there. Sadly, he failed. When he read onto page 5, the word SONG jumped at him. SONG reminded him of COMPOSING. COMPOSING reminded him of HARUKA.

"Gahh, I'll finish it tomorrow, or I'll just tell him that I couldn't finish it." He mumbled to himself, slipping into a loose cotton shirt and shorts. He jumped into his bed, making sure to remind Natsuki to keep on his glasses.

"I know, Syo…" Natsuki sighed, pulling the covers up so that the blanket covered his face. "'Night, Syo."

"'Night, Natsuki." Syo mumbled, already half asleep.

XXXNEXT MORNINGXXX

"Sh******tt~!" Syo sang out angrily. "I'm lateee!" he screeched, slamming his alarm clock, trying to his the 'snooze' button. When he kept on missing, he cursed and threw the alarm clock under his bed and just changed into a collar shirt and jeans.

He swung open the door, the door hitting something _very _soft. "SORRY, I'M ALREADY LATE!" Syo screamed an apology while trying to escape the scent, but the person grabbed the back of his collar before he could run away.

"Syo-kun, I called the director and told him you wouldn't be able to meet him today." A familiar voice explained. Syo swiftly turned around and saw Nanami Haruka clutching her nose. His raised his eyebrows at first, but then his cerulean eyes widened in realization.

"Did I…?!" he yelled, pulling out his hair when Haruka nodded curtly. He had hit her with the door. "Oh my f*cking glob, I am SO sorry, Nanami!" he cursed out loud, and Haruka gave him a dirty look.

"It's fine, Syo-kun, it's just a little bruised." She tried to assure him but he wouldn't listen. She rolled her eyes and welcomed herself into his dorm. "I'm coming in!" she announced, plopping on his bed.

Syo paused, his arms in the middle of the air since he was in the middle of panicking. "What?" he said, blinking. He saw Haruka on his bed and blushed, pointing dramatically at her. "Omae! Don't just come into my room!"

Haruka shrugged, giggling. "My main priority is you at the moment." She said calmly, patting the spot next to her. Syo grumbled in response.

"No need to welcome me to my own bed…" he blushed, stubbornly following her. "Why did you call me in sick?"

"I've noticed some eye bags…" she trailed off, staring intensely under his eyes. It looked like she was staring into his orbs, but she wasn't. She was staring under them. "Have you been getting some sleep these past few days?"

Syo looked away, unable to answer her question.

Haruka sighed loudly, grabbed his shoulder, and shook him a bit. "Syo-kun, you need to get your seven hours of sleep every day. It's not healthy to do an all-nighter."

"But I don't have the time." Syo argued. "I have to finish that packet, so if you'd leave…" _WHAT AM I DOING?! _Syo screamed in his head. _WHY AM I KICKING HER OUT OF MY OWN ROOM?!_

"No." Haruka crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "You will not leave this room until you get your full seven hours of sleep."

"Oh, so now you're going to lock me in my own room?" Syo sarcastically stated, nearly glaring at her.

"Yes."

Syo's jaw dropped. "EHH?! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! IT'S _MY _ROOM!" he protested, standing up to his feet and walking towards the door. He gestured towards the door and told her to get out. _What am I doing… T^T _He mentally cried in his head. _I'm so mean; I'm kicking Haruka out of my room…_ "Leave?"

"I can't. I'll stay here until you sleep." She stood her ground, getting up and placing her hands on the curve of her hip. "I'll read you the packet and you'll fall asleep in a snap! There we go!" Haruka cheered, snatching the heavy papers from his desk and sitting on his chair.

"Nanami Haruka," Syo stated, "I have to read them, not you."

"But then you won't get your sleep." She pouted, trying to use her tricks on him. Syo flinched, nearly falling for her. _Almost…_she thought. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. She blinked flirtatiously, earning a blush but Syo still remained firm. _SO CLOSE!_ She walked towards them and placed her fists on his chest, looking innocently up at him. "Onegai shimasu." She said in the "Onii-chan*" voice. Syo cursed, stomping to his bed. _BINGO_!

"You suck…" Syo growled under his breath, landing face first into his bed and waiting for Haruka to read out loud. Haruka laughed and sat near his head, picking his up *insert "OI, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" from Syo* and placing it in her lap.

Then she began to read in a very blunt voice.

"You know, I'll fall asleep in two minutes if you're going to talk in that voice." Syo nonchalantly said. Haruka winked.

"That's the point." And so, she continued.

XXXTIME SKIPXXX

Haruka stared down at the sleeping blond, raking her hands through his soft blonde. She loves playing with soft hair, like Syo's. She hummed involuntarily, ruffling his hair like a dog's. She watched as his chest rose and fell with his breath, his breathing quiet and even.

Slowly, Syo woke up to her humming. He yawned loudly, "How many years has it been?" he grumbled, forgetting about Haruka's presence.

"You only slept for 3 hours." Haruka laughed behind him. Syo screeched out loud, jumping back and falling off his bed in the process. "Syo-kun!" she gasped in surprise when he landed with a loud thump onto the hard wooden floor.

"Oww…" he hissed, rubbing his back in pain. He stared up at her and gave her a look. "When did you come in?"

Haruka deadpanned, "Do you always forget things when you wake up? It's like you have amnesia…" she sighed, face-palming.

"What?"

"Never mind…. I came here about three hours ago. I read out loud to you and now all you have to do is sign on those lines." She replied. Syo shook his head.

"You don't understand, I have to thoroughly-"

Haruka jumped off his bed, grabbed a pen, and then started writing on the packet, "I, Kurusu Syo, agree to these terms and policies-"

Syo's eyes widened in surprise when he realized she was signing his name onto the lines herself! He jumped to his feet and started tugging on the tip of the pen, but Haruka had a firm grip.

"OI, YAMATTE!" Syo screamed at the top of his lungs while Haruka laughed at him.

* * *

THE END

Bleh, that was probably the funniest one-shot's I've written :3 And I haven't written humor in a while, seriously.

**I'm so sorry Writer555 for the delay T^T**

*= Onii-chan voice is when Miyuki Sawashiro says Onii-chan in a really cute voice. I searched it up on YouTube and it was the CUTEST. If you're curious, just search "Miyuki Sawashiro Onii-chan" and the one that takes 4 seconds is it :3

If you want another one-shot, please review or PM your ideas, but I'll still post on my own ;D


End file.
